Sunat, Eh?
by Haruno Shizuka
Summary: Apa jadi nya kalau Naruto dkk di sunat di masjid Al-Baiturrahman Konoha?. Cerita yang berisi saat-saat menjelang sunatan masal, kegalauan, pertemanan, dan sedikit ceramah dari Sakura.


Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Sunat, Eh? Is mine

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Humor(may be)

Warning: Naruto dkk umur 10 tahun.

Summery: Apa jadi nya kalau Naruto dkk di sunat di masjid Al-Baiturrahman Konoha?. Cerita yang berisi saat-saat menjelang sunatan masal, kegalauan, pertemanan, dan sedikit ceramah dari Sakura.

**Sunat, Eh?**

Pagi yang sibuk di pasar Konoha. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari, Suara toa para pedagang ikan dan daging, antrian ibu-ibu yang ingin mencicipi makanan yang sedang di promosikan, dan lain-lain. Dari kerumunan orangorang itu terlihat rambut wanita yang sangat mencolok berwarna merah panjang.

Dia berjalan menenteng keranjang belanjaan di tangan kanan nya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia berhenti seketika ketika melihat Sesutu yang memunculkan rasa penasaran nya-sebuah pamphlet- yang tertempel di sebuah swalayan, bergerak mendekati pamphlet itu dan membaca tulisan nya.

"Su Na Tan Masal" Wanita itu-Kushina- membaca tulisan paling atas pamphlet tersebut. "Hem 2 hari lagi ada sunatan masal di Masjid Konoha ya? Mungkin aku bisa mendaftarkan Naruto-kun untuk ikut sunatan masal." Ungkap nya entah pada siapa sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ah Kushina, ayo ikut berkumpul dengan kami" Sapa ibu nya Sasuke-Mikoto- yang sedang duduk di teras rumah keluarga Haruno dan yang lain nya juga ikut menimpali. Dan akhir nya gosip antara ibu-ibu itu pun di mulai, ada Kushina, Mikoto, ibunya Shikamaru, Kiba, ibu nya kakak beradik Neji, juga sang tuan rumah ibunya Sakura.

"Eh, katanya di Konoha sebentar lagi akan di adakan Sunatan Masal ya?" Ungakp Kushina pada Ibuibu yang lain nya, yang lain nya mengangguk.

"Saya rasa sudah waktu nya mereka untuk di sunat." Mikota membayangkan putra bungsu nya-Sasuke-.

"Saya rasa juga demikian, Bahkan Saya sudah mendaftarkan Shikamaru untuk sunatan masal itu" Ungkap Ibu nya Shikmaru narsis.

*Keesoakn Hari nya di taman

"Kasaan ku mau mendaftrarkan ku untuk mengikuti sunatan masal di konoha." Naruto sedikit berat hati mengungkapkan nya, jujur saja dia takut teman-teman nya akan menertawai nya.

"Kasaan ku juga" Si bungsu Uchiha-Sasuke- menyahuti nya. Perkataan Naruto membuat nya mengingat kejadian saat mereka makan malam semalam, ayah dan ibu nya juga membahas hal itu dan menyuruh nya untuk di sunat

"Kasaan malah sudah mendaftarkan ku dari kemarin-kemarin. Huh mendokusai." Timpal Shikamaru dengan malas, ia melirik Chouji yang makan keripik kentang di sebelah nya. "Bagaimana dengan mu Chouji, apa okasaan mu juga?"

"Aku malah sudah di sunat." Chouji bangga karna menang dari teman-teman nya itu, yang lainnya tertarik mendengar perkataan nya.

"Serius? Bagaiamana rasa nya? Sakit tidak?" Kiba mendengar perbincangan teman teman nya dan langsung turun dari ayunan yang di naikinya, langsung menghambur ke teman-teman nya.

"Sama sekali tidak sakit, kan aku di sunat dengan teknologi terbaru bernama leser…" Chouji makin bangga melihat wajah takjub teman-teman nya. "bukan seperti kalian yang akan di sunat denagn kampak."

BLETAK…

Kiba memukul kepala Chouji dengan geram. "Kau ini baru begitu saja sudah sombong, payah!" Teman-teman nya mengangguk mengiyakan nya.

"Kata Hana-neechan di sunat itu sakit lo." Kiba ikut buka suara sok misterius.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" Naruto dan Shikamaru tertarik beneran, Sasuke pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kiba katakan dasar sok stoic.

"Kata Nee-chan nanti 'itu' kita di potong lo, terus kata nya nanti kita jalan nya sambil megang-megang celana gitu…" Kiba ingat betul cengiran setan kakak nya saat mengatakan hal itu, sedangkan dia sudah membayangkan kalau adegan yang di jelaskan kakak nya itu sungguhan."...Tapi aku bingung, kalau 'itu' kita di sunat terus kita pipis make apa?" Naruto dkk nampak berpikir.

"Wiiiih jadi bener ya, kalau kalian itu mau di sunat. Sugoi." Ino pura pura takjub. Ia datang dengan gerembolan nya, ada Sakura dan Hinata. Para cowok itu pun memandang mereka.

"Ih datang datang langsung nyambung aja, anak perempuan itu memang cerwet." Shikamaru mengejek Ino. "Udah pigi sana pigi." Shikamaru mengusir Ino dkk dengan gaya mengusir ayam, emang mempan ya?

"Udah Ino-chan, kita pergi aja." Hinata menarik tangan Ino, yang di tarik masih sibuk melototi Shikamaru.

"Kalau kalian sudah di sunat nanti berarti kalian sudah dewasa, sudah gak boleh gak sholat jumat lagi." Sakura sok ceramah, dia mau caper di depan Sasuke supaya dianggap wanita_ Istiqomah_ #shannaro

"Kenapa gak boleh?" Sasuke nanyak ke Sakura. Sakura nge_fly _karna pujaan hati nya memperdulikan nya. 'yes, aku jadi keliatan pinter di depan Sasuke' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Hiruka-Sensei kan pernah bilang kalau Sholat jumat itu wajib untuk umat muslim laki-laki. Berarti yang gak sholat Jumat itu anak perempuan dan umat non muslim yang laki- laki" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Wiiiih Sakura –chan pintar, cocok sekali dengan ku" Naruto tepuk tangan dan nyengir kearah Sakura, pujaan hatinya. Sakura agak kecewa juga sih karna bukan Sasuke yang ngomong kayak gitu. Hinata jadi cemburu, kenapa kata-kata itu bukan untuk nya saja.

"Ih apa sih Naruto" Ino menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ittai Ino…" naruto ngelus ngelus kepala nya yang di pukul ino.

*keesokan hari nya di masjid Konoha

Hari Ini adalah Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian orang di konoha. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di masjid al baiturrahman konoha untuk melaksanakan sunatan masal. Banyak orang berlalu lalalng, baik para peserta sunatan masal dan orang tua nya, panitia pelaksa, para pelaksana, tim medis, dll. Ambulan pun di siagakan untuk mengantisipasi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

Naruto, Sasuke , Shikamaru, kiba ngobrol di bawah pohon mangga dekat masjid, mereka membicarakan tentang nasib mereka yang sebentar lagi akan di sunat.

"Aku merasa sangat bersemanagat." Lee teriak sambil memukul-mukul kan tangan nya ke udara.

"Yosh, itu baru semanagat masa muda" seorang laki-laki berambut bob, memakai pakain ketat berwarna hijau, alis tebal, singkat nya sangat mirip dengan Lee menepuk pundak Lee. Kini gulungan ombak tampak menghiasi bagian belakang mereka seperti yang di anime-anime itu. Akhir nya anak itu pun memasuki tempat sunatan masal, seperti nya ini giliran nya sekarang.

Shikamaru mencibir anak tadi, Sasuke tidak percaya betapa pede nya anak itu. "Ya kita lihat saja nanti dia bisa bertahan atau tidak." Kiba masih memandang Lee yang memasuki tempat sunatan masal nya.

"Kalau dia masih bisa seberisik tadi waktu keluar berarti dia tidak ada masalah dengan sunatan nya, tapi kalau dia jadi diam setelah di sunat berarti kita dalam bahaya besar." Ujar Naruto lebay denagn tampang ketakutan.

'ziiiiiiiiing' suara gergaji mesin

'Dak duakk'

'kreeeeeek kreeeeeek kreeek' suara kayu yang di potong

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' suara teriakan

'Meong Guk'

Naruto,shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba cengo. Wajah mereka sudah berwarna keunguan sekarang, ingin menelan ludah saja pun susah. Mereka makin kaget saat melihat Lee keluar dengan kursi roda dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, bahkan seperti baru kelauar dari pertarugan antara hidup dan mati.

Suara microphone yang dihidupkan. "Baiklah peserta berikut nya silahkan memasuki tempat sunatan. Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"HWAAAAAAAA"

**OWARI**


End file.
